De désordre et de bonnes intentions
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [Sur une idée originale de La Petite Sayo] Milanus, guérisseur à l'Observatoire, a toujours rêvé de collecter de la bienveillessence pour l'Yggdrasil. Lorsqu'Apodis l'y autorise de façon exceptionnelle, c'est comme un accomplissement. Mais pendant son absence, une catastrophe se déclare. Et comme par hasard, Aquila et Daisy ont l'air tout indiqués pour s'occuper de ce problème.


Milanus avait été guérisseur dès l'âge où il avait été assez grand pour commencer son apprentissage. Non pas qu'il ait eu à s'en plaindre. Flore, sa maîtresse, était un mentor patient et attentionné, quoiqu'un peu renfermée sur elle-même et peu encline à sourire. Sa vocation à part ne l'empêchait pas de partager de bons moments avec les autres novices qui avaient partagé sa petite enfance à la pouponnière. Il aimait la précision méthodique de son travail et le sentiment de satisfaction que l'on ressent après un travail méticuleux mené à bien et couronné de succès. Et puis, c'était le Commandant Apodis qui l'avait aiguillonné dans cette voie. En sa qualité de patriarche, et dans son infinie sagesse, il savait mieux que quiconque de quelle manière il serait le plus utile aux siens. Ainsi donc, Milanus ne s'était jamais plaint, de toute la durée de son apprentissage jusqu'aux jours présents, et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'y mettre un jour. Mais il fallait bien avouer que, parfois, il enviait les Gardiens qui partaient là-bas, sur le Protectorat, royaume des mortels plein de vie et de choses inconnues pour lui. Mais surtout, il aurait voulu, lui aussi, pouvoir rapporter, à la fois fièrement et humblement, la très précieuse bienveillessence à leur mère Yggdrasil. Il aurait eu, de cette façon, le sentiment enivrant d'être réellement utile à son peuple et à leur arbre sacré, en récoltant pour Elle le plus pur nectar qui soit, le cristal ultime, la raison pour laquelle les siens vivaient depuis des millénaires. Là, il se serait senti véritablement utile pour son peuple, le rapprochant un peu plus du repos promis auquel ils aspiraient tous. Il savait fort bien qu'il se rendait utile déjà, en soignant les blessures et rares maladies qui pouvaient infecter les Célestelliens, mais quand même... récolter de la bienveillessence était autre chose. Mais voilà, il n'y avait aucune raison que son statut change jamais -et il aimait son travail, de toute façon-. Il garda donc tout cela pour lui pendant des années, des siècles, même. Sa maîtresse lui avait souvent fait savoir que les états d'âme du guérisseur n'intéressaient pas les souffrants, et qu'il fallait demeurer concentré, détaché et efficace en toutes situations. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup sa maîtresse. Elle lui manquait.

"Milanus ? Tout va bien ? Tu sembles perdu dans tes pensées depuis quelques instants."

Le Célestellien-guérisseur laissa passer une seconde pour reprendre une contenance, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas devant une patiente, mais simplement une amie venue faire la conversation.

"Tout va bien, Garance, répondit-il à la Patrouilleuse aux cheveux rouges."

Professionnel, il essaya de noyer le poisson en plaisantant :

"Tu es bien placée pour me parler de distraction alors que tu étais la seule à tomber des nues lorsque le Commandant Apodis a nommé apprenti le dernier des jeunes Célestelliens de la pouponnière.

-Il m'arrive d'être très distraite, je l'avoue, répondit la Patrouilleuse sans s'offusquer. Mais toi, ça ne ressemblait pas à de la distraction. Tu avais l'air triste."

Milanus ne sut pas comment réagir l'espace d'un long instant... qui s'éternisa. Personne, à part son mentor à l'occasion, n'avait jamais réussi à percer à jour ses vagues à l'âme. De fait, il ne savait pas comment réagir maintenant que c'était le cas. Heureusement, Garance n'était pas de nature pressée et impatiente; elle attendit patiemment, appuyée d'un coude sur le bureau de Milanus, qu'il retrouve une contenance.

"Je...

-Ne prétends pas que tu ne sais pas à quoi je fais allusion, l'interrompit Garance. Tu vois, je te facilite le choix : tu n'as plus qu'à me dire ce qui te tracasse, maintenant.

-Toujours aussi directe, Garance. Très bien, capitula le soigneur. Il se trouve que quelquefois, il m'arrive de regretter de ne pas avoir la chance d'offrir, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, de la bienveillessence à l'Yggdrasil. Ce doit être un sentiment merveilleux. Mais plus que tout, j'aurais la fierté d'avoir conduit notre peuple un peu plus près de la délivrance tant rêvée."

Garance ne répondit rien pendant quelques minutes. Elle aurait pu arguer que Milanus, en sa qualité de guérisseur, était déjà infiniment précieux pour le bien de leur peuple, qu'il soignait sans relâche depuis des siècles. Que sans lui, les Célestelliens, blessés ou malades, seraient incapables de récolter la bienveillessence tant prisée et donc, ils ne pourraient pas se rapprocher du jour de la délivrance promise. Elle pensait tout cela, et aurait pu le dire. Mais elle avait une autre idée derrière la tête, une idée qui ferait davantage avancer les choses -elle se doutait que Milanus était déjà au courant de tout cela-, et étant Célestellienne à économiser son énergie et à aller droit au but, elle proposa plutôt :

"Pourquoi ne pas accompagner l'un des Gardiens en mission un jour prochain ? Tu pourrais récolter de la bienveillessence et ainsi réaliser ce rêve qui est le tien."

Milanus crut d'abord qu'elle plaisantait. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Mais il se souvint que Garance était une Célestellienne très sérieuse et que sa proposition n'était sûrement pas une plaisanterie. D'ailleurs, elle attendait patiemment une réponse, toujours accoudée au comptoir. Elle n'était pas pressée, après tout.

"Enfin, Garance, finit par s'embarrasser Milanus. Je n'oserai jamais... c'est contraire à nos lois célestelliennes... et imagine quel serait le drame si jamais on a besoin de moi et que je ne suis pas là ?

-Ce n'est pas un "non", observa Garance. Puisque la témérité te fait défaut, je m'en vais de ce pas demander à notre patriarche bien-aimé s'il pense ma proposition raisonnable. Je te dirais bien de ne pas bouger, mais tu n'iras nulle part, n'est-ce pas ?"

Milanus savait tout ce que la suggestion de sa camarade avait de déraisonnable. Qu'un soigneur comme lui abandonne son poste était impardonnable. Et si l'un des leurs revenait mortellement blessé ? Et si une de ces épidémies foudroyantes qui frappaient quelquefois leur peuple s'abattait sur eux ? Et si l'un des leurs devait être soigné d'urgence avant de devenir infirme ? Il avait conscience de tout cela, mais son vœu d'offrir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de la bienveillessence à l'Yggdrasil le rendit faible. Il espérait qu'Apodis consentirait à cette requête, il le désirait ardemment, même. C'est pourquoi il ne fit rien pour arrêter Garance, qui s'éloigna nonchalamment vers la salle où trônait leur meneur.

Il attendit son retour avec nervosité et fébrilité -heureusement que personne ne se présenta à lui pour quelques soins que ce soit-, espérant et redoutait la nouvelle que Garance lui apporterait. Comme elle n'était pas une Célestellienne pressée, elle fit sûrement quelques détours, bavardant de droite et de gauche, avant de revenir vers son ami qui n'en pouvait plus d'anxiété.

"Qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda-t-il tout de go en oubliant temporairement qu'il devait paraître posé et détaché en toutes circonstances.

-Il a dit qu'une telle dévotion de ta part était louable, répondit Garance comme si on venait de la charger de rendre compte de la météo. Et que, en récompense à ta fidélité et ton implication acharnée, il t'autorisait, par mesure exceptionnelle, à descendre au Protectorat l'espace d'une journée, en compagnie de l'un de nos Gardiens."

Milanus n'en crut pas ses célestes oreilles. Tout cela ressemblait à un vaste malentendu, un quiproquo absurde qui le faisait penser qu'il pourrait réaliser son plus absurde et impossible rêve alors qu'il n'en était rien. Mais Garance était sérieuse et scrupuleuse, malgré sa nonchalance; si elle affirmait qu'Apodis avait consenti à sa requête, c'est que ça devait être vrai.

"Mais... qui s'occupera des blessés et des malades pendant ce temps ? voulut-il savoir, pas encore certain d'oser y croire.

-Tous les Célestelliens sont tenus de maîtriser les bases des soins par les plantes, lui rappela Garance. Ceux qui resteront à l'Observatoire se chargeront donc de ces menus travaux. Au fait, notre chef a choisi celui que tu accompagneras en bas : ce sera Butio, le Gardien de l'Abbaye des Vocations, car les mortels qui s'y trouvent, généralement pieux et croyants, sont plus à même de fournir rapidement de la bienveillessence."

Dans un élan de gratitude et de bonheur qu'il n'expérimentait pas souvent, Milanus s'empara avec emphase des mains de Garance et s'exclama :

"Ah, mon amie ! Je ne saurai jamais assez te remercier pour ce que tu fais pour moi !

-Mais voyons, mon ami, c'est notre chef que tu devrais couvrir de gratitude. C'est lui, après tout, qui t'autorise à te rendre sur le Protectorat.

-Tu as raison. Je m'en vais le remercier comme il se doit incessamment."

C'est ainsi que Milanus le guérisseur fut autorisé à se rendre au Protectorat.

/

"Comment cela, Milanus est descendu sur le Protectorat ? se fâcha Aquila tout en essayant de rester stoïque. Ce n'est pas là qu'est sa place."

Daisy apparut de derrière son dos, une expression perplexe sur le visage. Le guérisseur, en mission sur le Protectorat ? Voilà qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

"Y'a-t-il une raison quelconque qui a motivé son départ ? se renseigna le maître, à la recherche d'une explication rationnelle à cette situation incongrue. L'un des nôtres souffrant au royaume des mortels et étant dans l'incapacité de remonter ici ?

-Rien de tout cela, répondit Garance, assise derrière le comptoir de Milanus. Il se trouve qu'il avait simplement envie d'aller récolter de la bienveillessence pour l'offrir à l'Yggdrasil.

-C'est absurde, affirma Aquila en fermant un instant les yeux avec exaspération. Ce n'est pas le travail du guérisseur d'aller vagabonder en bas ! Qu'en pense le Commandant Apodis ?

-Il a approuvé cette brève escapade et m'a chargée d'occuper le poste de Milanus en son absence.

-Et que se passera-t-il si une épidémie contagieuse se déclare ou que l'un de nous revient grièvement blessé ?

-Aquila, tu sais comme moi que nous sommes tous tenus d'avoir des connaissances de base en médecine. Il n'adviendra rien de grave en si peu de temps, j'en suis certaine."

Aquila ne put retenir un grondement exaspéré. Il méprisait ceux qui croyaient aveuglément que tout irait bien pour eux et ne prenaient pas de précautions pour parer à un cas extrême. Mais ça avait été la décision de leur chef, il n'était personne pour oser contester une telle décision. Quoi que si, en réalité, il avait assez de prestige et d'autorité pour se permettre de discuter de ce choix incongru avec le patriarche.

"Daisy devait aujourd'hui passer un examen médical afin de déterminer si elle est saine ou contaminée par les maladies qui frappent d'ordinaire à cette période de l'année, annonça Aquia avec dédain. Puisque tu as été désignée par Apodis pour remplacer Milanus, je vais m'informer auprès du patriarche des raisons qui ont bien pu motiver cette autorisation de laisser notre guérisseur quitter l'Observatoire. J'ose espérer que ce travail sera fait correctement et sans délai le temps que je revienne. Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, mais je me retire."

Il laissa là son apprentie et la soigneuse remplaçante sans une seconde pensée et s'éloigna de sa démarche fière en direction de la salle où trônait leur chef. Parvenu devant les marches qui menaient au trône, il entendit la voix bienveillante et joviale du patriarche qui le saluait :

"Bonjour, Aquila. Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir ?

-Seigneur, répondit le maître Célestellien avec respect en pliant un genoux devant lui, le bras droit ramené sur son torse et la nuque inclinée. Je viens d'apprendre que vous avez autorisé Milanus à se rendre au Protectorat pour récolter de la bienveillessence. Si vous permettez, je me dois de m'inquiéter de cette décision.

-Je t'écoute, mon enfant.

-Qu'adviendra-t-il si une épidémie se déclare ou que l'un des nôtres revient grièvement blessé ? Nous ne sommes pas assez compétents en médecine pour prendre en charge des cas si graves.

-Oh oh oh ! Jamais je n'aurais cru t'entendre dire que tu es incompétent en quelque chose, Aquila.

-Seigneur, je...

-Mais n'aie crainte, mon enfant. J'ai entièrement confiance en les capacités des Célestelliens qui se trouvent encore ici. Si quelque chose devait arriver, je suis certain que tout se passerait pour le mieux.

-... Très bien, seigneur. Si c'est là ce que vous pensez, je m'en remets à votre sagesse."

Sur ces paroles, Aquila, qui ne pouvait rien faire de plus, courba un peu plus la tête en un geste souple, puis tendit son bras plié vers l'avant en suivant un axe horizontal et s'apprêtait à se relever lorsque le patriarche reprit :

"D'ailleurs, je suis persuadé que tu feras une excellent travail comme guérisseur remplaçant. Tes aptitudes en médecine sont presque aussi bonnes que celles de notre guérisseur."

Aquila manqua tomber en avant sur le tapis.

"Seigneur ! s'étrangla-t-il avec un élan qu'il regretta aussitôt. Je ne peux pas assurer ce genre de fonction auprès de...

-Je comprends que cela peut te sembler une tâche ardue, mais tu es notre meilleur Gardien, Aquila. De plus, ce sera une excellente expérience pour notre chère Daisy, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je... ... Très bien, seigneur. Il en sera fait selon votre volonté, consentit Aquila à contrecœur mais tout en essayant de dissimuler son désaccord, car il croyait, plus que tout, en la sagesse de leur chef."

Il réitéra, un peu dans le désordre, son salut précédent et quitta la salle du trône en conservant un visage impassible, sous le regard approbateur et légèrement malicieux du patriarche.

Pendant ce temps-là, Daisy, debout en collants et débardeur devant le comptoir de Milanus venait de passer sans broncher d'un cil la vérification médicale perpétrée par Garance, avec sa nonchalance habituelle.

"J'ai le plaisir de t'informer que tu es en parfaite santé, Daisy, annonça la Patrouilleuse en s'écartant d'elle. Nul signe des maladies du redoux. Tu peux te rhabiller.

-Merci, Garance, répondit la novice en retirant sa jupe d'un crochet dans le mur."

Elle achevait de reboutonner ses vêtements lorsqu'Aquila revint de sa petite entrevue avec Apodis. Son visage était aussi sévère et impassible que d'habitude, mais à sa démarche un peu raide, Daisy le devina contrarié.

"En avez-vous fini ? demanda-t-il tout de go.

-Oui, et ton apprentie est en parfaite santé, lui assura Garance.

-Très bien, approuva le maître célestellien. Daisy, à partir de maintenant et jusqu'au retour de Milanus, nous prenons en charge l'infirmerie de l'Observatoire. Je compte sur toi pour mettre en pratique les connaissances médicales que je t'ai transmises."

Daisy, qui s'attendait à l'entendre lui intimer de se presser derrière lui car ils retournaient au Protectorat, le dévisagea avec de grands yeux.

"Maître ? balbutia-t-elle. Si vous me permettez de demander...

-Fais.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous chargés des soins médicaux à la place de Milanus ? Nous ne sommes pas guérisseurs.

-Telle est la décision du Commandant Apodis, mon élève, répondit laconiquement Aquila, comme s'il n'avait rien contre cette décision. De plus, cela te permettra d'améliorer tes compétences en médecine."

Daisy était encore abasourdie, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle se doutait bien que leur chef avait choisi Aquila parce qu'il était le seul qu'il avait sous la main, mais malgré cela, les paroles du patriarche faisaient office de loi.

/

C'est ainsi que la jeune apprentie Gardienne de Chérubelle se retrouva assise derrière le comptoir de Milanus, ses jambes pendant mollement dans le vide dû au tabouret trop haut pour elle, son sévère mentor campé derrière elle, les bras croisés, tel un farouche garde du corps. Il va sans dire que les premiers Célestelliens qui se présentèrent chez le guérisseur crurent un instant que l'infirmerie avait changé de place. Il est vrai qu'une petite Célestellienne à l'air incrédule d'être juchée sur ce tabouret et un maître Célestellien direct et farouche n'offraient pas du tout l'image que l'on s'attend à avoir de guérisseurs. Comme son maître ne paraissait pas décidé à s'occuper de rassurer et d'écouter des patients et que de ce côté-là, il ne serait pas d'une grande aide, Daisy se lança :

"Bonjour, Pelicanus, Avica. Quel est le problème ?"

Le mentor et l'élève échangèrent un regard perplexe.

"Bonjour, Daisy, Aquila, répondit le premier. Vous attendez Milanus, peut-être ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit très correct que tu t'asseyes sur son siège en l'attendant.

-Milanus est absent pour l'instant, leur appris gracieusement la novice. Le Commandant Apodis a chargé mon Maître de le remplacer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de retour."

Pelicanus et Avica échangèrent de nouveau un regard. C'était une situation tout à la fois inédite et absurde. Un Gardien et sa disciple en lieu et place du guérisseur, qui s'était absenté... où donc, d'ailleurs ? Il n'avait nulle part ailleurs que l'Observatoire où aller. Cette situation avait tout l'air de l'une de ces plaisanteries que font parfois les mortels, mais il y avait peu de chance que ça en soit une; si Daisy aurait pu être à l'occasion frappée d'un coup de folie, Aquila, lui, était incapable d'un tel acte d'usurpation et de mensonge en prétextant qu'Apodis leur en avait donné l'ordre. Hors, il n'avait pas démenti l'affirmation de son élève. Il attendait toujours de son regard perçant, qui contrastait avec les yeux calmes et avenants de Daisy. Pelicanus finit par se racler la gorge et reprit :

"Soit. Nous sommes venus pour la visite médicale de chaque printemps.

-Bien sûr, répondit Daisy avec professionnalisme."

Dans le même temps, elle tourna la tête vers son mentor, une question muette dans les yeux.

"Je vais te donner des instructions pour cette fois, répondit le maître, mais ensuite ce sera à toi de me montrer que tu as retenu ce que je t'aurai enseigné et tu te chargeras du diagnostic seule.

-Très bien, Maître."

Daisy se laissa tomber du tabouret et s'approcha d'Avica qui ne paraissait pas trop savoir sur quel pied danser. Un silence embarrassé s'installa tandis que les deux novices s'observaient, puis Daisy finit par avoir une illumination :

"Avica, pourrais-tu te défaire de ta jupe et de ton haut, je te prie ?

-Oh... oui, bien sûr."

Il coulait de source que c'était la première chose à faire lors d'une inspection médicale, mais la situation était si incongrue que les quatre Célestelliens assemblés là se sentaient comme parachutés dans une situation tout à fait nouvelle. L'indécision se dissipa peu à peu comme Avica suspendait ses vêtements à un crochet dans le mur et attendait patiemment que sa camarade l'examine.

"Commence par vérifier si sa peau est saine en t'assurant qu'elle ne présente pas de plaques rouge clair, lui ordonna Aquila sans se départir de sa posture arrogante."

Un curieux manège commença donc, qui conduisit Daisy à observer sa semblable sous toutes les coutures, lui palper les chairs, observer ses yeux, tester ses réflexes. Au début, c'était si embarrassant qu'elle procédait avec retenue mais elle finit par s'habituer et remplit avec application toutes les tâches que son maître lui demanda. Enfin, son inspection achevée, Daisy put assurer, d'après son maître, qu'Avica était en parfaite santé.

"Très bien, prononça lentement Pelicanus tandis que sa disciple enfilait de nouveau son uniforme. Je vous remercie, Aquila, Daisy. Je vous souhaite bonne continuation."

Avica remercia à son tour et ils s'éloignèrent, toujours aussi éberlués. Le silence s'installa de nouveau sur l'étrange duo du guérisseurs remplaçants. Pelicanus avait dû se charger de faire circuler la nouvelle, car les patients qui arrivèrent pour consulter après lui ne posèrent pas de questions et agirent comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal -quoi qu'ils aient toujours une expression allant d'abasourdie à franchement hilare pour Bram et Marcus. Daisy trouvait toujours étrange d'examiner ses camarades à la recherche de signes extérieurs de maladie; elle ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place dans ce rôle qui demandait détachement, minutie et concentration et de solides connaissance médicales qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle craignait plus que tout de faire une erreur ou de ne pas détecter un symptôme qui mettrait l'un des leurs en danger, mais se sentait un peu rassurée par la présence de son maître, qui la regardait faire. Lui au moins ne laisserait pas passer la moindre erreur. Comme tout se déroulait sans accroc, la novice finit par se détendre un peu et cesser de prier pour que celui dont elle occupait la place revienne le plus vite possible. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit Fauvette qui se présente à l'infirmerie, épaulée de sa maîtresse Colibri. La novice, pâle et affaiblie, peinait à se maintenir sur ses jambes tremblantes, marquées de plaques violacées. Sa respiration était désordonnée et ses yeux, opaques, semblaient peiner à se fixer sur quoi que ce fut. Horrifiée, Daisy bondit de son tabouret et même Aquila s'approcha de la malade, une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux. Comme Fauvette ne parvenait plus à se tenir sur ses jambes tremblantes, Colibri la laissa glisser au sol.

"Que lui arrive-t-il ? se renseigna Aquila, prêt à agir.

-Elle a été près de s'effondrer durant l'entrainement, lui répondit Colibri, le visage chiffonné avec inquiétude. Ses membres tremblent et ses yeux peinent à se fixer sur quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai jamais vu un Célestellien dans un tel état auparavant.

-Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, Daisy, déclara le mentor avec force. Examine cette apprentie et dresse-moi la liste de ses symptômes.

-Heu... bien sûr, Maître."

La jeune novice, angoissée par l'état de sa camarade, vint s'accroupir à ses côtés et entreprit de prendre son pouls, sa température, la vitesse de sa respiration et de la palper à divers endroits tout en lui demandant si elle avait mal. Il se trouvait que Fauvette n'avait mal nulle part mais ne parvenait pas vraiment à fixer son attention sur ce que sa camarade faisait, symptôme auquel Daisy ajouta une respiration lente, un pouls normal et une température moyenne, en plus de membres affaiblis et d'attention défaillante. Elle se tourna vers son maître en quête anxieuse de réponses et de directives, mais Aquila fronçait le sourcil avec indécision. Lui non plus ne reconnaissait pas cette maladie, mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'avouer aussi franchement son impuissance. Il entreprit de gagner un peu de temps.

"Avant de pouvoir la traiter, il convient de la déplacer dans un endroit isolé pour ne pas que l'épidémie ne se propage. Emmène-la à l'infirmerie."

Un peu rassérénée par ce qui ressemblait à un début de solution, Daisy se pencha sur Fauvette et passa ses épaules sous son bras pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Avec l'aide de Colibri, elles trainèrent plus qu'elles ne portèrent la novice affaiblie dans une salle fraiche et claire, derrière le comptoir de Milanus, qui servait à accueillir les Célestelliens en convalescence ou blessés. Inutile de dire que cette pièce servait peu; les leurs n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour récupérer. Mais Daisy y avait séjourné une fois, lorsque son aile avait été pratiquement arrachée par un Sanguini vache à Chérubelle. L'endroit était confortable, meublé de six lits alignés de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale. Colibri et Daisy allongèrent Fauvette dans le lit le plus proche, et alors que l'apprentie blonde s'apprêtait à contourner son aînée pour sortir, son maître l'appela d'un ton pressant :

"Cesse de traîner, Daisy. Nous avons un nouveau patient."

Daisy avait le sentiment que ce nouveau malade souffrirait des mêmes symptômes que sa co-disciple, et cette appréhension se confirma lorsqu'elle aperçut Merle gisant sur le sol, la tête ballant contre le bureau de Milanus, entouré d'un Noctua très inquiet et d'un Aquila à la mine sombre. Daisy s'empressa de les rejoindre, l'estomac tordu d'angoisse. Elle fréquentait peu Fauvette, mais Merle était l'un de ses plus proches amis et c'était toujours plus déchirant de voir un ami souffrir. Si elle avait été guérisseuse, elle aurait prit de recul comme Milanus s'y appliquait, mais elle n'était pas guérisseuse et se contenta de s'accroupir près de son ami.

"Merle ? l'appela-t-elle, inquiète. Tu m'entends ?"

Le regard de son ami ne parvint pas à se fixer sur elle, mais sa tête se leva lourdement vers l'endroit d'où il avait entendu sa voix et il coassa :

"Daisy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? On n'est pas à l'infirmerie, là ?

-Si, si, et je vais t'examiner. Je vais te palper à divers endroits, dis-moi si tu as mal.

-Hein ?"

L'incompréhension de Merle sembla dissiper sa léthargie un instant, mais son corps s'affala bientôt de nouveau contre le comptoir. Tout comme Fauvette, ses membres ne le portaient plus, son regard était vague, sa respiration faible, son coeur normal et sa température pas inquiétante. Il présentait également des marques violacées, comme des plaques, sur les jambes. Noctua le porta dans l'infirmerie avec Fauvette et Daisy leva sur son maître un regard anxieux.

"Maître ? Que faisons-nous à présent ?

-Nous continuons à remplir la mission que le Commandant Apodis nous a confiée, répondit le mentor sans s'émouvoir. Tu te dois de rester ici pour accueillir les malades avec calme et le professionnalisme. Quant à moi, je vais aller consulter les ouvrages de médecine de Milanus pour comprendre avec exactitude à quoi nous avons affaire."

Daisy acquiesça, la mine sombre. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose de plus.

/

"Maître, l'infirmerie est complète. Nous ne pouvons plus y coucher de malades."

Aquila leva les yeux du livre de médecine qu'il parcourait, la mine grave. Il semblait que cette inquiétante épidémie s'était rapidement propagée sur l'Observatoire, portant le nombre de malades à huit. C'était une situation tellement inédite que l'infirmerie ne pouvait plus contenir tous les patients, et Daisy, après avoir sombrement constaté les mêmes symptômes que pour les six Célestelliens précédents sur Cody, l'élève de Pétale, et Grive, le forgeron, s'était retrouvée bien en peine. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas les laisser affaissés contre le mur ! Heureusement, face à ce problème de logistique, Colombe apparut.

"Le Commandant Apodis m'a envoyée vous porter assistance pour gérer le flux de malades, expliqua-t-elle, le regard voilé d'inquiétude derrière ses lunettes ovales. Je vais me charger de l'organisation.

-Mmpf. Soit, lâcha Aquila, qui détestait demander de l'aide. Tu as libre court pour gérer la suite des opérations."

La responsable des archives aurait pu répliquer à son ami de ne pas la prendre de haut comme ça, mais la situation n'était pas aux chamailleries. Aquila se replongea dans le manuel de médecine et Daisy s'éloigna à la rencontre d'un nouveau patient. A partir de là, elle vit ses semblables, qui avaient accompagnés les malades jusqu'ici et qui, depuis leur prise en charge, ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que d'attendre contre le mur en chuchotant entre eux, très inquiets, s'activer rapidement autour d'elle. Colombe en envoya la moitié dans les dortoirs pour rapporter des matelas supplémentaires afin d'y installer le surplus de patients. L'autre moitié se retrouva assignée à la recherche d'un remède aux côtés d'Aquila, et ils se plongèrent aussitôt dans les manuels de médecine qu'ils avaient dénichés derrière le comptoir de Milanus, qui était creux. Tandis qu'elle examinait Perdix sans trop d'espoirs, Daisy connut un moment de stupeur qui manqua la faire pouffer de rire lorsqu'elle aperçut Colibri et Noctua en vol stationnaire devant la fenêtre, tenant chacun d'un côté un matelas garni de plumes qu'ils avaient remonté depuis l'une des chambres. Ils avaient emprunté la voie des airs pour éviter de passer par la partie habitée de l'Observatoire et de transmettre à ceux qu'ils croiseraient la terrible maladie qu'ils portaient sûrement. Mais cette vision était tellement inédite et ridicule que tous les Célestelliens furent temporairement distraits de leurs tâches et de leur angoisse. Surtout lorsqu'il fallut faire passer le matelas par la fenêtre étroite. Tout le monde était trop noué pour en rire, sinon il était à parier qu'ils auraient vécu là le plus gros fou rire collectif de toute l'histoire de l'Observatoire.

Mais hélas, le nombre de malades ne décroissait pas, et malgré leurs recherches enfiévrées, personne ne parvint à découvrir l'origine et le remède à cette mystérieuse épidémie. Tandis que le dernier malade arrivé était lourdement transporté sur l'un des matelas vacants, Daisy se frotta les yeux avec désespoir. Ça ne servait à rien ! Il n'y avait aucun moyen de guérir les leurs, l'Observatoire entier était probablement déjà entièrement contaminé, et elle-même commençait à sentir ses membres trembler. Aquila la rattrapa d'un bond agile tandis qu'elle commençait à basculer sur le côté.

"Daisy ? Serais-tu victime de cette maudite épidémie, toi aussi ? la pressa-t-il avec, sembla-t-il à Daisy, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix."

Son apprentie dodelina de la tête et tenta de fixer sur son sévère visage ses yeux opaques.

"Ce... ce n'est sûrement rien, balbutia-t-elle. Laissez-moi juste un instant..."

A ce moment-là, Colombe appela Aquila d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de garder ferme et calme mais qui traduisait clairement sa panique. Le maître Célestellien se tourna tout en maintenant sa disciple chancelante d'un bras puissant et braqua ses yeux impassibles sur Alexander qui claudiquait vers eux, une profonde blessure striant sa jambe. Les autres Célestelliens, eux, ne purent couper court à leur panique qui s'accroissait de minutes en minutes. D'abord une épidémie incurable, et maintenant cette horrible blessure ? Cela sonnait sûrement l'extinction de leur peuple !

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? gémit une voix, exprimant à elle seule le désespoir général."

Hélas ! Il n'y avait rien à faire. Ils auraient beau se démener contre la fatalité, la terrible épidémie continuerait de se répandre partout dans leur céleste foyer; ceux qui rentreraient du Protectorat blessés, affaiblis, succomberaient plus vite que les autres, plus résistants; mais ceux-ci finiraient pas être terrassés par l'impitoyable maladie et mourraient à leur tour; mais avant que l'Observatoire ne se retrouve figé dans un silence absolu et terrible, jonché à chaque angle de couloirs de cadavres aux visages hurlant d'horreur, la panique et l'effroi auraient pris possession de la poignée des leurs qu'il resterait et, cédant aux pulsions les plus démentes, ils auraient réduit l'Observatoire en ruine; il ne resterait du glorieux foyer des Célestelliens qu'une tour presque entièrement effondrée et dévorée par les flammes, et cela signerait la fin de...

"Mais que se passe-t-il, ici ?"

Tous sursautèrent et relevèrent la tête, momentanément coupés dans leurs affabulations hystériques. Milanus se tenait sur le seuil de l'Observatoire, le teint frais et le sourcil haussé avec perplexité. Son regard parcouru les matelas rangés en vrac contre le mur, les manuels de médecine gisant au sol et les visages tourmentés de l'anormal quantité de Célestelliens amassés là.

"Je ne suis parti que peu de temps et je vous retrouve tous en proie à la panique. Qu'est-il arrivé pendant mon absence ?

-Une terrible épidémie s'est propagée, Milanus ! lui rapporta Colombe en se tordant les mains, mais toutefois un peu confuse de le voir aussi détendu. Vois par toi-même ! Tous ces Célestelliens sont touchés et..."

Le guérisseur n'attendit pas la fin de ses explications et rejoignit à grandes enjambées le premier patient qu'il trouva. Il l'examina rapidement tandis que tous retenaient leur souffle, partagés entre l'espoir qu'ils croyaient éteint de voir leur soigneur bien-aimé trouver un remède et la crainte de lui entendre dire qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour eux...

"Une maladie ? Mais ce n'est que la réaction ordinaire d'un corps en état d'extrême fatigue, leur expliqua Milanus, de plus en plus éberlué par l'effroi que cela avait provoqué. Les nôtres ont été surmenés, voilà pourquoi ils présentent ces... "symptômes".

-Mais... qu'en-est-il des plaques violacées sur les jambes de certains ? demanda quelqu'un, car il semblait que les autres étaient trop abasourdis pour parler.

-Une simple irritation due à une chute dans une plante vénéneuse, répondit Milanus en haussant les épaules. Un peu de baume et les plaques disparaîtront. Quant aux autres... un bon repos et il n'y paraîtra plus."

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la salle. Personne n'arrivait à décider s'il s'agissait d'une blague ou de la vérité. Le guérisseur, peu touché par cet état hébété, avait entrepris de désinfecter la jambe d'Alexander. Les Célestelliens finirent par reprendre leurs esprits, et de longs regards éberlués échangés les uns avec les autres achevèrent de les convaincre que Milanus ne plaisantait pas et qu'ils avaient été pris de panique pour une simple... fatigue.

"Mais comment se fait-il que tant d'entre nous se soient effondrés comme cela ? s'enquit quelqu'un. Un tel évènement ne s'est jamais produit de mémoire de Célestellien !

-La mémoire est toute relative, répliqua le soigneur sans lever les yeux du bandage qu'il enveloppait autour de la jambe de son patient. Les nôtres sont tous surmenés, ces temps-ci, et prennent peu de repos. Voilà pourquoi autant de Célestelliens se sont effondrés en même temps. Je n'ai pourtant eu de cesse de vous répéter, il me semble, à quel point se reposer est primordial pour être en bonne santé."

Personne ne trouva rien à redire. Aquila secoua la tête avec exaspération, se sentant très humilié d'avoir été incapable de reconnaître quelque chose d'aussi ordinaire que la _fatigue_. Heureusement, il n'avait pas montré sa panique, autrement sa fierté aurait été meurtrie pour le restant de sa vie ! Il jeta un regard de côté à Daisy, toujours la tête ballante contre son bras qui la retenait toujours. Le guérisseur avait été formel. Son apprentie avait besoin de repos. Et il n'était personne pour contester le diagnostic qu'un guérisseur.

"Va prendre du repos, Daisy, déclara-t-il. C'est une juste récompense pour le travail que tu as fourni."

La jeune Célestellienne esquissa un sourire distrait, complètement épuisée. Aquila, sans la lâcher, la guida à pas lents, attentif, jusqu'à la sortie de la salle pour l'accompagner dans le dortoir des apprentis. Après quoi, il devrait aller faire son rapport à Apodis. Ce serait, de toute sa carrière de Gardien, le rapport le plus étrange qu'il aurait jamais fait.

/

 _["Les élèves vont finir par choper une maladie et resteront cloués au lit pendant 2 semaines. Lorsqu'un type arrivera avec une grosse blessure, tout le monde va paniquer en mode "KESSKONFé?" et quand Milanus rentrera, l'Observatoire sera en ruine avec des flammes partout xD" -La Petite Sayo, 1er mai 2017. Et cette fanfic vit le jour._


End file.
